My Love Is True
by BlessedMay
Summary: ROMY! Gambit is bound to make mistakes and Rogue is too hurt to forgive. Will her cold actions lead to her own downfall? Or will Remy simply learn to move on?
1. Heartbreak

Rogue was worried. In fact, she was more than worried. She was anxious and stressed and ready to find out why Remy refused her access to his room. They had been off and on dating for several weeks now, and despite his rather open personality, he was extremely closed off about his room. Her hand came up and brused a white lock out of her face. She pushed her door open slowly; the last thing she wanted was to wake anyone up. She had planned to sneak out of her room for this time exactly because Logan was meditating and wouldn't bother to see who was up and about at this time of night. Pulling her robe tighter around, the southern belle quickly slipped down the hall. She approached Remy's door cautiously; her eagerness to see him, yet her worry over the situation were battling within her. Her stomach felt queasy and her heart was beating too fast to be healthy. She slowly pushed his door open and a strange scent met her nose. She breathed it in deeply and nearly choked.

_"Cheap perfume?" _She shoved the thought away as she finally got the door open wide enough for her to look in. Immediately, she was upset that she had ever left her bedroom. In bed, tangled in the sheets, was her Remy, wrapped around another woman. She could not stop the gasp that slipped past her pink lips. Red on black eyes snapped open as the slim cajun sat up in bed.

"Chere?" His question was filled with pure curiosity, but then his eyes went wide and he realized the situation he was in. Rogue backed away from the door, her throat started choking up. She closed the door behind her and took off to her room. Remy was not about to let her get away without an explaination at least however. "Rogue!" He cried after her. She was stumbling down the hall because her eyes were blurred with tears, so he had no problems catching up with her. He grasped her arm and turned her around to face him. He was stunned by the tears in her eyes.

"Let go o' me!" She cried out. She ripped her clothed arm out of his grasp, the powers she had taken from Carol Danvers overwhelming him. She ran again. She was in her room and away from his guilty eyes before anyone could stop her. She collapsed on her bed and began to sob. Thick tears rolled down her pale cheeks as painful sobs seized her body.

_"How could he?" _Her thoughts were troubled, "_Not my Remy."_

OoOoOoOoOoOo

There were times when Gambit detested the side of him that demanded the touch of a woman. Though there were plentiful times when he had benefitted from his charming personality, there were still other times when his wandering ways got him into more trouble than he could handle. He recalled a time when he had dallied with a woman with the intention of stealing an important jewel, only to have to choose between the woman and his brother Henri when Sabretooth dangled them both at the top of a cathedral. He had never expected to fall in love with the woman and he had never expected the blond mercenary to step in either. Now, Remy realized that his over worked sex drive had gotten him into more trouble then he needed. Seeing Rogue's brilliant, green eyes peeking from the doorway, catching him in an intimate embrace with another woman broke his heart.

He threw himself out of bed and shrugged into his abandoned jeans quickly. He was out of his room and down the hall before the satisfied woman in his bed could raise a protest. He watched Rogue stumble through the hallway, almost collapsing against a wall before he reached her. When she pulled her arm out of his grasp with super human strength and cried out at him, he felt another crack form in his heart. He whispered her name when she slammed her door in his face. He reached for the door knob, but a sharp blade against his throat made him pause.

"Where ya goin' Gumbo?" Wolverine's gruff growl had never sounded so frightening to Remy.

"Ain't got time righ' now Logan, gotta win back ma belle chere." The claw pressed tighter into his tan skin, causing the man the step back.

"You ain't gonna go anywhere near her scumbag." A fist slamming into Remy's noise reinforced the message. His nose cracked, the sound echoing in his ears. A swift kick to the back of his knees had the southerner on the floor clutching his bloody nose. "You stay away from Rogue, got it?"

"Got it." He mumbled, laying on the floor, wallowing in his misery.

"Beat it Gumbo." Remy rolled over so he could pull himself up onto his knees. He paused for a moment before rising to his feet. He strode down the corridor with intentions of a smoke outside and possibly a side trip at the infirmary. Maybe after the pain had swollen his entire face first to hide his pitiful tears.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

When Rogue woke up the next morning, her head felt like it was full of cotton and her eyes felt dry. Slowly looking up, she realized several of the X-Men were either sleeping on the floor, or on chairs. She smiled as she saw Logan leaning up against her door, not allowing anybody entrance or exit to her room. As if he could hear her thoughts, the Canadian looked up from his post and gave her a small smile. Logan stood up and walked over to her, sitting next to her in bed he lifted her chin up with his fingers so he could look into her eyes.

"How ya feelin' darlin'?" He whispered in question to her. His deep voice melted away what would've been tears of pain.

"Ahm fine Logan, just fine." The whimper in her voice betrayed how she truly felt though. He took her in his arms, somehow he knew she needed his comfort, even if she didn't want to admit it. "How could he do this ta me Logan? How could he break mah heart like that?"

"Gumbo's not worthy of ya darlin', that's why he broke yer heart, 'cause he's just not fit to fill it." Logan spat out the "Gumbo" part, letting her know he was very mad at him right now.

"But Ah love him Logan, Ah love him." Rogue whispered, pain seemed to engulf her entire body, and the tears started to leak from her eyes again. But Logan just brushed them away with his thumbs.

"I know darlin', I know."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Remy had not been able to sleep that night, the consequences of his foolish actions had come to bite him in the butt sooner than he had expected. He had thought he was untouchable, but he wasn't. He was just as human as the rest of the men in this world, but he had always believed that he was something more.

_**Flashback:**_

_**Remy had been sitting at the bar for thirty minutes now, several woman had come up and offered their "services" to him, but he had denied. He had to stay faithful to Rogue, heartbreak just wasn't something he was into. He was busy chugging down his third beer when he felt a light tap on his shoulder.**_

_**"Wha' do ya wan'?" Remy questioned, not turning around to even grace whoever it was with his face.**_

_**"I was just sittin' here all by my lonesome, and then I saw you, and then I started wonderin' if maybe you wanted a bit of company." Without even asking she sat down next to him. She grabbed the beer he had set down on the counter and took a deep swallow of the acidic liquid. "How 'bout we ditch this place and go have some fun?"**_

_**Somehow he had found her unable to resist, and he had given in.**_

_**End Flashback**_

Remy looked at the empty spot in the bed next to him. Though it had been a pleasurable night, the woman could not compare in any way to his Rogue. Regret flooded his heart as he climbed out of bed, wanting a shower. He turned the heat up to an almost unbearable level. It was so hot it began to scorch his skin. He turned it to freezing cold next, the brutual change of temperature one of his many ways of punishing himself. A long fingered hand came up to run through his hair before he began to scrub himself viciously. His skin was turning blue from the cold water, but his vigorous scrubbing returned it to a more normal pink. He cleaned himself quickly and shut off the water. He wrapped a towel around his hips after drying his face off quickly. He wiped the fog off the bathroom mirror and looked at his reflection. The wicked red mark across his nose where Logan had broken it was no longer swollen, but the bandage that covered it was not much better.

He turned away from the mirror and entered his bedroom again. He was one of the lucky adults that had a bathroom connected to his bedroom. Some of the other willing adults shared a bathroom with each other. Remy had always opted for more privacy than he deserved. Fortunately for him, the Professor was a very kind man who willingly gave him the space he required. His stomach growled. He realized belatedly that he had not eaten a solid meal since lunch yesterday. So busy he had been drowning his sexual frustration in beers, he had failed to satisfy his stomach. He was tempted to stay in his room and let himself suffer some more, but his stomach growled again and he decided that the self inflicted punishment could wait for another day. Dropping the soaked towel, he dressed quickly in torn up jeans and a grey shirt. On his way out the door, he shrugged into his trench coat and stuffed his bo staff in an inside pocket. It seemed like a good day for a motorcycle drive.

Upon entering the kitchen, Remy realized that he was not welcome in the presence of the mansion inhabitants at the momment. If looks could kill. he would've been dismembered and flayed before he could even say hello. Logan was not in the room, and Remy wondered idly if he was with Rogue right now. Ignoring their rude stares, he grabbed some food and left. Jean, from her position leaning against the counter, inspected his nose for a moment before letting him pass. He pushed past Scott and Betsy and exited the mansion. He needed a long ride and some empty space to clear his mind. Hopping on his motorcycle, Remy sped off to an empty valley he had come to know as his spot. Hitting the high speeds, he was at the small park in a few short minutes. Sitting down against a familiar tree, he took out his breakfast and slowly started eating. Despite his tumultuous thoughts, the blueberry muffin satisfied his angry stomach. With his hunger satiated, he was free to think.

Remy and Rogue had been dating off and on for several years. Though he couldn't say he loved her from the very first moment, he had to admit that he had been immediately intrigued by her. Her friendly, yet aloof presence fascinated and tempted him. The first time they had started dating, he had given up on one night stands to devote all his time to her. He focused on teasing her with whispered words and promises he had full intentions of fulfilling. However, Rogue was overly cautious of her powers. She wouldn't let him get close enough to prove to her that he was willing to find a way around her draining powers. She deserved it. Her personatlity screamed innocence that wasn't, and her eyes begged his love, how could he hurt her? Because of her cautiousness however, and his avid determination to prove to her that it didn't matter, she provided more caution than necessary for the both of them. Of course, her worry and his provocation led to their numerous seperations.

"But ma belle chere, Remy love ya, he neva want ta hurt ya." Remy whispered out loud. He had never been so ashamed of himself before. He loved Rogue, yet he had gone and done what he had sworn he would never do. He had broken her heart.


	2. Just Wash It All Away

Logan growled deep in his throat. The anger that began to burn with an intensity that rivaled his love for Rogue was solely caused by the Cajun's actions. He wanted to rip that boy's throat out and feed it back to him. Logan's claws popped out unconsciously from his anger, making Rogue gasp in surprise. Her green eyes were filled with shock as she looked up into his blue ones.

"Sorry." Logan growled out. "Just pissed off is all." Rogue nodded in understanding.

"S'alright Logan, I undahstand. I'm pretty mad mahself." Her sigh made his heart shatter.

_"I'm gonna kill that Cajun for what he's done ta Rogue, weither he likes it or not_." With this thought, he stood up.

"Listen Rogue, I gotta go now, if ya need anythin', anythin' at all, ya just talk ta 'Ro or one of the gals, they'll take care o' ya." Leaning down, he placed a dangerous kiss on the crown of her head where her hair was hapazardly falling around. "I'll be seein' ya 'round." Logan could feel her eyes on his back as he exited her room. A part of him wanted to stay with her and comfort her until she got over that no good swamp rat, but another part of him told him that she needed to deal with this on her own. Logan was very confused with his thoughts, but he was determined.

"_That Cajun isn't ever gonna hurt my lil darlin' again, ever."_

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Rogue got up from her spot on the bed and decided to take a shower. She rubbed her eyes that still felt swollen from all the crying she had done. Climbing into the shower, she gathered every hurt, every pain, every thought, moment and dream she had of Remy, and washed it down the drain. Feeling fully satisfied with what she had done, Rogue finished her bathing and climbed out of the shower and dressed. As she re-entered her room she realized the X-Women were awake now, with the exception of Jubilee who was still out like a light. Rogue could feel eyes watching her as she dried her hair.

"Good morning Rogue." Came Ororo's greeting. Rogue had always admired Ororo for her peace and calmness that she exuded. She knew Ororo needed it or else they'd been in for one crazy storm.

"Mornin' Ro." Rogue said in reply. After brushing her hair out until each lock shimmered, she turned to the women who were seated before her on the floor. "Mornin' y'all."

"Good morning." Jean said in a yawn. "Sorry, I had a late night." She said in apology for the yawn. Rogue smiled in understanding.

"I think we all did." She said as she pulled her hair into a pony tail, letting her white streaks hang in front of her face. Pushing the afore mentioned streaks behind her ears, she looked at the young asian girl laying on the floor dead to the world. "Anybody try wakin' the young 'un up yet?" The negative answers that followed her question gave her the initiative to wake Jubilee up herself. "Jubes! Rise 'n shine honey!" Rogue yelled into the younger girls ear. Jubilee shot up into a sitting position when Rogue yelled at her, making her bump her head into the southern woman's head.

"Huh? Ow!" She yelped as their heads made contact. "What kinda wake up call is that?" Jubilee looked at Rogue loathingly. "That wasn't very nice." Rogue just laughed at her.

"Hun, Ah know how deep ya sleep, and Ah know fo' sure that the two things that wake ya up are yellin' and Logan." Jubilee giggled.

"You're right about that!" A chorus of giggles erupted from the X-Woman at the little interchange between the two girls. "By the way, what happened to Wolvie? I know he spent the night here."

"He left just a bit ago, said he had things ta take care of." At that, Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Things to take care of meaning, flaying Remy?" The southern belle acknowledged Jean's question with a nod.

"Ah reckon so."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Remy slowly made his way into a standing position. He brushed off the crumbs from his breakfast, his mind still absorbed by his thoughts. Lost in those thoughts of Rogue, he didn't hear the rumble of a Harley nearing the clearing. He only noticed the new presence when he suddenly had three pointy objects at his face.

"Logan... heh, whacha doin' here? Thought dat you'd be wit Rogue righ' now." Gambit mumbled in surprise. The gruff man growled out his answer.

"I was, but then I decided I'd like ta give ya a piece o' my mind about how you'll be treatin' her now." The Cajun cocked his eyebrow in curiosity.

"Ya mean, Remy'll actually be able ta interact wit Rogue witout losin' some very precious body parts?" The hairy Canadian pressed his claws closer to Remy's face, making the the New Orleans native back up.

"You'll be allowed ta be close ta her, but the only reason I'm lettin' ya is 'cause we're X-Men and we're required ta at least get along. But ya dare hurt her again and there will be no more left of ya ta piss anyone off." With that said and done, Logan sheathed his claws, climbed onto his harley and was out of there faster than Remy could blink.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Rogue and the girls were in the middle of a conversation when there was a knock at the door. Getting up from her position from the bed, Ororo went to the door and cracked it open, only for her to see who it was. Seeing man who started the whole mess, she paused.

"What do you want Remy?" She whispered to him so that the others could not hear her.

"I jus' need ta say somethin' ta Rogue." He answered, voice low. Her heart was torn. Remy had been a fast friend of hers. Their strange past linked them in a way that made her consider him a brother, but she was not sure that one of her best friends was ready to see him yet. Realizing that she couldn't make the decision herself, the white haired goddess turned to Rogue.

"Remy is at the door Rogue, he says he has something to tell you. Would you like me to tell him to leave?" She questioned. The southern belle's green eyes went wide. Her recently formed determination to be stronger seemed to crack when the Swamp Rat was actually in her presence.

"What exactly does he want?" Rogue answered, her voice was thick in her southern drawl because of a sudden flood of emotion.

"What exactly do you wish to say Remy?" Ororo questioned, repeating Rogue's question.

"I jus' wan' t' 'pologize." His accent was thickly coating his answer. The african beauty slowly turned to Rogue again.

"He wants to apologize."


	3. Endings and Beginings

Rogue bit her lip, uncertainty was written clearly on her face. She looked around her, catching the gaze of each X-Woman, questioning them and herself everytime. Glancing at Jubilee's mad face she decided what to do. Getting up from her post on her bed, she walked over to where Ororo was standing at the door and pushed her gently to the side so she could see Remy.

"Ya know what Cajun, Ah really don't think this is gonna work out so well," She paused to treasure the shocked expression on his face, "So ya go ahead now, flirt with all them gals ya like, and ya can just leave me alone." With that said and done, Rogue slammed the door in her ex-boyfriend's face. Despite the hurt look in his eyes and the sudden break in her heart, she felt ridiculously liberated. Turning to the women inside her room, she admired the shocked looks on their faces. The only exception was Jubilee, who was grinning like an idiot. She smirked at the other ladies and spoke to them in a smug voice.

"How was that for a good bye?" Suddenly they all started giggling uncontrollably.

"Serves the jerk right!" Exclaimed the youngest woman in the room, "He told you he wanted you and you alone, so he shouldn't screw around on you!"

"I must agree with Jubilation, though I do hold some sympathy for Remy, he is a man and it's been quite a while since he started his deprivation act." Ororo stated quietly.

"Ororo's right. It has been a while Rogue." She prepared for the possible anger that may come after her next sentence, "Maybe you should accept his apology," She quickly continued when Rogue wasn't the only one to show anger, "THEN slam the door in his face of course!" Jean said with a small smile. The anger disappeared and Rogue looked contemplative.

"Ah guess I could accept his apology, 'cept, Ah already slammed the door in his face." Rogue said this with a large grin on her face.

"Which I must say was so totally awesome!" Said Jubilee as she stood up. "As much as I wanna stay here and talk more, I have a danger room session with Wolvie in..." She glances at the clock. "fifteen minutes ago." Grinning, she opened the door and turned to the X-Women one last time. "I'll see you guys later!" They waved good bye and the young asian girl disappeared through the doorway.

"Ah reckon Ah should get movin' too." Hugging each of the women in the room, she spoke again, "Thanks for stayin' with me y'all, Ah really 'preciate it." The women stood and left Rogue's room, leaving the southern belle alone to her thoughts.

"_Jean's right, Ah should apologize to Remy, and then accept his. It's the least Ah could do, he deserves at least that much."_ Picking up the picture that Jean had taken of her and Remy in the recreation room while they were asleep on the couch leaning against eachother, Rogue smiled.

"_He's been so good to me, despite last night. He deserves better than this, better than me. Ah can't give him what he wants, Ah'm a worthless endeavour."_ She brushed angrily at the tears that slipped down her cheeks from her pained thoughts.

"_Ah love him so much, but Ah'll never be able to give him what he needs. We'll neva be able to have a real relationship. All 'cause of this damn curse o' mine."_ Standing up, Rogue took a deep breath and wiped away the last of her tears. Setting her picture back down on her dresser she looked at herself in the mirror.

"_If meh and Remy can't be togetha, than he can go date all the gals he wants, but Ah'm movin' on to. Ah can't stay preocupied with his memory foreva. Time for a change Rogue, time for somethin' new, time to give up these dreams and move on."_

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Remy walked at a fast pace to the danger room. Energy had built up from the recent events and he could hardly keep from charging up his outfit and everything surrounding him. Entering the room he sought, he barked in a command to the control room's computer. As his scenario of choice began to appear around him, Remy pulled out several cards and charged them up. Taking up a fighting stance, he watched through his red on black eyes as the first signs of sentinels came flying towards him. As soon as they were in range he let the cards fly, bursting into the first sentinel's head, blowing a chunk roughly the size of a couch from it's face. He reached into his trenchcoat's inside pocket and pulled out his bo staff, while his other hand pulled out more cards.

Twirling his bo staff in his right hand, Remy smacked a sentinel with the tip of it, then let loose some cards towards it's chest making the sentinel spark in the chest and then blow up. Launching himself around with his bo staff, he quickly evaded the red laser beams that shot forth from the sentinel's eyes. He yelped as he narrowly avoided getting hit full blast by one of the lasers. Despite his vigorous training and fierce agility, the laser managed to clip his side. Clutching at his side, he continued to fight. He used the opportunity to vent, letting out all the anger at himself, and the woman he slept with and Rogue for not letting him apologize. For not letting him tell her how much he was sorry, how much he needed her, how much he wished he could take back what he did.

Unaware that the sentinels were starting to glow an unearthly red, he continued to fight his heart out until the frightening machines sizzled, sparked, and then blew up. Their remains showered the area with pieces of machinery. Dropping to his knees from exhaustion, Remy yelled out the execution command to the control room's computer, and let his eyes close as the danger room went back to it's normal silver plating, no hints left that a massive battle had commenced there. He put his bo staff back into his trenchcoat and slowly stood up. He left his head down as he exited the danger room and started towards the garage where his motorcycle awaited him. Upon reaching his bike he climbed up onto it and gunned it into gear. He didn't know where he was going, he didn't know how long he would be gone, but he did know one thing.

He wasn't staying here anymore.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Rogue laughed at Jubilee's surprised expression. She had gotten the same reaction from Jean when she had showed the red head her new hair cut. The X-Women, Rogue, Jubilee, Jean and Ororo, had taken their empty afternoon as an opportunity to go shopping. The southern woman had made the decision that she needed a fresh start. A change from the norm. The women had taken great joy in spending money on bright colors and enticing fashion statements that complemented Rogue's pale complexion. When the other ladies were trying to decide where to eat for lunch, Rogue had slipped off under the guise of needing to go to the restroom. She had kept her mind thoroughly blocked from Jean to avoid a spoil to the surprise. The place she had gotten her hair cut at had worked fast and efficiently. All the women loved her new hair cut. Coming back to the present, Rogue let Jubilee run her hand through her freshly cut hair carefully.

"I like it, it's really fierce." The Asian girl looked immensely satisfied at her friend's new found bravery.

"Ah like it too, it's a lot lighter." Ororo smiled at her after swallowing a bite of her salad.

"It is very flattering Marie, good choice." She fought the blush that began to spread across her cheeks.

"Thanks 'Ro." They were interrupted by Jean gasping. She turned to the woman to smile only to realize that the woman was gasping about an entirely different subject than her hair cut.

"Remy." The red head mumbled, covering her mouth with a manicured hand.

"What about Remy?" Rogue questioned as she turned her full attention to her friend.

"He left the mansion, everyone's worried and the Professor is pretty sure he's not coming back." Rogue looked stricken. Her emerald eyes were wide yet confused.

"How can he not come back? That's not right, he wouldn't do that ta me, would he?" Jubilee opened her mouth to speak when Rogue finished talking.

"Well, you did slam that door in his face..." Her voice trailed off as the other women frowned at her. Rogue shook her head rapidly.

"We gotta get back to the mansion." The ladies grabbed their bags as the worried woman led their way back to the car. The entire trip back to the mansion, Rogue was twitching nervously and biting her bottom lip. The other women tried to calm her down, but her emotions were too frazzled. Rogue opened the car door before they were half way down the driveway and flew the rest of the way to the mansion to meet Logan at the doorway.

"Marie," The Canadian murmurred as he took her into his arms.

"Where is he Logan?" She questioned, pulling herself back to look into his eyes. His blue eyes were cautious and his brows furrowed together.

"Now, ya can't get ta worryin' darlin'..."

"Stop it, just tell me what's going on." Her commanding tone made him withdraw from her arms and rub his face in frustration.

"_Is there any easy way...?" _His thought trailed off as he received a resounding "_No," _from Jean. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"Remy's packed up and left, the Professor thinks he has no intention for returnin', not for a long time." Rogue reeled backwards at his words. A pale hand covered her red lips as she glanced around wildly. She suddenly began to regret her harsh words and cold actions. The break in her heart that she had managed to ignore now came back with a throbbing vengeance. A ragged sob escaped her lips as she launched herself into the air. Ororo tried to keep up with her as she used gale force winds to soar up towards her, but Rogue was determined. Her speed overwhelmed the dark woman as she went so high that it became hard to breathe. Her thoughts became muddled and her eyesight blurry. She was almost able to forget why she was hurting in the first place before her vision slipped and she began to free fall.

_"Remy..." _


	4. I'm So Afraid

Ororo watched in horror as Rogue dropped from the sky like rain in a thunderstorm. She knew she had to do something, but somehow she unable to function. She watched wide-eyed as her friend plummeted to earth. She wanted to do something, anything to help her, but she knew she would never be able to reach the girl in time. She had already disrupted the weather patterns in five different counties by trying to reach her before, now it was too dangerous to try to catch her as she fell.

"_But you can't just let Rogue die!"_ Ororo screamed internally at herself. Not knowing what to do, lost in the swirl of her thoughts and emotions, she did what came so naturally to her. She followed her instincts... and screamed.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Logan was standing on the front porch smoking when a blood curdling scream filled the air. He had resigned himself to wait for Rogue to come back down to the ground instead of trying to find a way to get her himself. Of course, there really wasn't much for him to do while she was in the air, it's not like he could fly. He knew she would be fine in Ororo's hands, but now he wasn't so sure. He watched the normally calm woman try to reign in her emotions as the fierce winds she had started earlier began to whip around to form a sudden hurricane. He rushed up to the white haired beauty and gripped her shoulders. His blue eyes were wide and worried.

"'Ro, 'Ro ya gotta listen now." Logan whispered into her ear. "C'mon 'Roro! Rogue needs ya! Ya hafta do somethin' or else she'll die."

"I can't Logan, I'm so afraid." She lifted her tear filled blue eyes to his frightened ones.

"Ya gotta save her, now!" He couldn't help but yell. His fright was almost overwhelming his senses. Rogue was dropping like a stone from the sky and she was moments from her death. He had to do something. Logan grabbed Ororo's chin in his hand and slapped her hard across the cheek. "Pull yerself together woman, yer an X-Man, act like it!" He growled out. Her eyes were wide in shock but she reacted the right way.

Logan watched in silence as Ororo lifted her hands up and let her mind reach out to the sky. Summoning up the winds that were whipping around dangerously, she forced a sense of peace into her heart and commanded nature to obey. She knew she couldn't stop the hurricane completely, but she could slow it down enough to cushion the woman's landing. She almost wanted to wince as the winds bounced Rogue around the sky. Her calm grew further as she guided the woman into a gentle roll into Logan's arms.

"Marie, darlin', are ya alright? Answer me!" He whispered to her as he held her in his arms. He watched in silence as tears began to trickle out of her eyes, showing him her heart so clearly.

"He's gone Logan, gone." She mumbled.

"Darlin'? Are ya alright?" The worried man asked again.

"Remy." As if the mention of his name was too much to bear, Rogue passed out in Logan's arms, finding solace in the blackness that surrounded her.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Remy was standing in an airport waiting for his plane. He was leaving the X-Men behind with no intentions of returning in the near future. He pushed his dark sunglasses further up his nose as a child noticed his red on black eyes and frowned. He fingered the bo staff in his trenchcoat pocket and let his thoughts drift back to the home he was leaving behind. Inevitably, his thoughts drifted to Rogue instead of the mansion and the other inhabitants. His throat choked up as he realized that he was no longer wanted by the green eyed beauty. He had invested years of his life in that one woman and it was painful to realize that it was time to move on.

"Gon' miss dat girl." He whispered under his breath. The woman sitting opposite him glanced up from her book and frowned. She bit her lip in a way that reminded him of Rogue. He shook his head and forced himself to stop thinking about the other Southerner.

"Where you headed?" He realized that the woman who had been reading was now trying to make conversation with him. He pushed his sunglasses down and gave her a look that said all that was on his mind. She didn't seemed deterred by his icy stare, instead she relocated to sit beside him instead of across from him. Her brown hair was pulled into two ponytails and thick framed glasses were perched on her nose. Her brown eyes twinkled as she smiled at him.

"I'm headed down towards New Orleans, just north of Lake Cataouatche." She gave him a friendly smile, "How about you?" He ignored her question instead of answering.

"N'offense, but you don' sound like you from N'Awlins." He purposely thickened up his accent to show his home grounds.

"I'm not, but my fiancee was born and raised down there and he wants me to see his home and meet his old friends and family. I met him at a college in France, where I was born and raised." She glanced at some of the people passing by before she continued speaking, "It's going to be pretty hard for me to be away from my own family for so long, but I can tell it's going to be worse for you." Her brown eyes expressed such sympathy that he wanted to snarl. "Whoever that girl is, I know that she's lucky to have caught your heart, and that right now, she's probably pretty upset that she lost you." She was surprisingly intuitive about his situation.

"Doubt da girl will even notice I'm gone." He rose from his seat as his flight was called, "Was nice ta meet ya an' all, but dats my flight." He was uncomfortable when she rose as well.

"It was nice to meet you, I hope that you can learn to forgive her for whatever she's done." She waited until he had walked a good distance away before speaking again, "et apprenez à se pardonner aussi bien."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

French translation: "and learn to forgive yourself as well."


	5. Five Years Later

_**Five years later**_

The first thing that registered in Rogue's brain as she slowly awoke from her deep sleep was a loud blaring noise that made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. Cracking her eyes open, she realized that the loud blaring noise was in fact her alarm clock ringing it's morning wake up call. Flinging an arm across her body to make contact with the button on the alarm clock that shut it off, she sighed contentedly as the annoying noise stopped. Shoving the covers off of her body inch by inch, Rogue rose from her bed to shower. She ran a hand through her messy, auburn hair and shuffled her way to the bathroom she shared with Jubilee. The Asian woman apparently didn't wake up to the sound of her own alarm, so the southern woman entered her room and gave the girl a shake to wake her up.

"Rise an' shine Jubes, time ta get up." The dark haired woman groaned and covered herself with her blanket. "Oh no ya don't!" Rogue grabbed the girl's blanket and yanked it off the bed. Muscular legs curled up to her chest as the sleepy woman spoke.

"Roooogue..." Her voice trailed off as she let one eye open to stare at her friend. "Why do I hafta get up?"

"Silly gal, we're goin' on a picnic with 'Ro an' Jean t'day, an' you know how lil time we get with them now that Jean's got kiddos an' 'Ro's teachin'!" Her thick chuckle and urging tone got the other woman moving.

"Alright alright, I'm up!" With Jubilee up and moving, Rogue returned to the bathroom and locked both doors. She hopped and the shower and bathed quickly, ready to get her day moving. After showering Rogue re-entered her room and looked at the mess that once was her alarm clock.

"Ugh, stupid super strength." She mumbled under her breath. Picking up the remains of her alarm clock, she tossed it into the trash bin. Digging into her closet, Rogue pulled out the day's clothing. A thin, long sleeved, green shirt and comfortable jeans. She always felt good when she wore this particular outfit. Rogue pulled open her bed side table and retrieved her light weight gloves out of the drawer. Putting her hair up into a tight pony tail with the white streaks tucked behind her ears, she decided she was ready for breakfast.

Taking another peek into Jubilee's room to see if she was really up and running only to catch the girl putting on her underwear, Rogue yelped and apologized before backing out of the room. In the bathroom again, she smiled to herself and laughed. The answering laugh from Jubilee's room made her grin grow. Ready to get to breakfast, the southern belle headed out towards the kitchen. The smell of freshly cooked blueberry pancakes met her senses as she entered the bright kitchen. Bobby was sitting at the table scarfing pancakes smothered in syrup down his throat.

"Mahnag Rog." He greeted her mid bite. She chuckled at the syrup dripping down his mouth before grabbing her own pancakes. Logan entered the kitchen to get another cup of coffee and kissed her briefly on the lips as he passed. She smiled brightly before taking her seat across from Bobby.

"Morning y'all." She said as her mind drifted to an important day five years ago. Today was the anniversary of the day Remy left. She could remember clearly the gripping pain that had filled her heart that day and the long weeks afterwards. Her depression had lingered, determined to prevent her from moving on. Her friends had been there for her every step of the way along with long talks with Logan. She had decided to call the day Remy left her, Starting Life Over day. Logan had been crucial in helping her keep this day bright and wonderful. She recalled the day he made it the best.

_**Flashback**_

_**Rogue stared out the window at the brilliant sunshine and the gently swaying trees with a smile on her face. Beside her, Logan placed a heavy hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear. His deep, gruff voice sent a shiver up her spine.**_

_**"Wanna go out?" She chuckled before responding.**_

_**"Gawd, make me sound like a dawg why dontcha?" He sputtered before responding glibly.**_

_**"If the shoe fits...." His voice trailed off as she turned around and slapped him gently on the shoulders. They were comfortably close and she clung to his presence. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. He mumbled something against her hair that she didn't understand because it was muffled.**_

_**"What was that?" He pulled back slightly and kissed her lightly on the lips.**_

_**"I love you." He whispered against her lips before pulling back to see her expression. Her green eyes were wet with tears as she pulled him back to kiss him again. They lingered in a passionate embrace before she responded.**_

_**"Ah love you too Logan."**_

_**End flashback**_

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Remy was tired of the rain. Leaping across a rooftop to the place where he normally watched the sunset, he realized that he wouldn't be able to see the sunset happen through the thick rain. He frowned before slumping against the top of a closed chimney. His red on black eyes purused the city he had grown up in with a frown on his face. New Orleans had been his home for so many years, yet since he had left Xavier's, it wasn't quite the same in his eyes. What used to be comforting back alleys that he would slip through to avoid detection from pursuers, now looked like cold, umfamiliar territory that made him long for his old home.

Rising from his uncomfortable spot, he decided to head back to his apartment. He was about to slip through an open window when he heard voices in his apartment. There were two women talking. The huskier one was obviously the woman that Remy had met last week at a local park. Colette was a rambunctious woman. She lived for extreme sports and active days. Remy was five seconds away from dumping her simly because the woman was a morning person and he believed in sleeping in. The other voice was vaguely familiar, but didn't ring any immediate bells. Deciding to see what was going on, he entered through the window and stepped towards the voices. When he opened the door, he was surprised at who the other person was.

"Hi there stranger!" It was the woman from the airport. "Comment vas-tu?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"Je vais bien, merci," He responded automatically to her question in french. He raised a brow at her presence before switching back to english, "N'offense or anythin', but how'd you know where I live?" She laughed lightly.

"Phonebook, that and Colette just so happens to be my fiancee's sister!" Remy looked baffled, his red on black eyes were wide.

"Well dats unexpec'd." Both of the girls laughed at him.

"Oh, by the way, je m'appelle Édith Moreau après Édith Piaf, la plus célèbre chanteuse francaise." The tall man smiled and nodded his head.

"I am familiar with la chanteuse, elle est magnifique." He chuckled and shrugged, "Je m'appelle Remy Lebeau, after nobody."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

French translations:

Comment vas-tu: How are you?

Je vais bien, merci: I am well, thanks.

Je m'appelle Édith Moreau après Édith Piaf, la plus célèbre chanteuse francaise: My name is Edith Moreau after Edith Piaf, the very famous french singer.

La chanteuse, elle est magnifique: The singer, she is magnificent.

Je m'appelle Remy Lebeau: My name is Remy Lebeau.


	6. Me Manquer?

Remy sat on the edge of his bed and rubbed his face. His brow was furrowed and his hair was messy. After spending so much time with Édith and Colette, he was exhausted. Both girls had so much energy that it was very easy for them to run him ragged. Hearing someone enter his room, Remy looked up. Édith was standing in the doorway, brown hair in two braids. She saw the suitcase on his bed that was open and half way filled with clothing. Her eyebrows pulled together and she frowned.

"Where are you going?" It was obvious to him that he couldn't lie to her.

"I don' know yet, jes' know I gotta get outa dis place." She looked around his small room and nodded.

"I'd wanna get out of here too." Her light humor made a smile appear on his face.

"'S not da bes' place, I know." They shared a familiar look.

"You miss home." He looked up at her, confused at how she would know. She laughed at his expression before taking a seat at his side.

"Gambit," He jumped at the use of his code name, "I'm a powerful empath and a slight telepath. You exude so much emotion all the time, and whenever you feel particularly lonely, your thoughts turn to home," She paused a compassionate look in her brown eyes, "and to Anna Marie."

"I love her, but she don' wan' me no mo', tol' me I could pretty much go screw myself."

"Remy, any girl's heart could change in five years," Her smile was sweet and considerate, "And besides, you belong in the place that makes you feel happy. You've not been happy one day here as silly as I've been." He chuckled before nodding.

"I t'ink your right Édith, i's time for Gambit t' go home."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Rogue laughed at the expression on Bobby's face when he realized that Logan had made chili for dinner. The Canadian's chili was known for being very spicy, very strong with some very smelly results. Her laughter was cut short when Scott entered the room dressed in his battle uniform.

"_That insufferable man sure does loooove that spandex."_ Her sarcastic thought made her chuckle, earning her a reproving glare from Scott.

"_Yes, he does." _Came Jean's telepathic response to her thought. "_But I must disagree with the insufferable part_, _he's generally a pretty easy person to get along with_."

"_Jean, as much as ah would just love to sit here and listen to ya talk all about ya love life, ah have some stuff that needs to be attended to, undahstand?" _The auburn haired southern belle smarted back. Hearing Jean chuckle back telepathically, Rogue smiled at her.

"_Of course Rogue, ah undahstand_." Answered Jean mimmicing Rogue's southern drawl. Marie mused that her accent wasn't that bad either.

"Har har, very cute."

"Sorry Rogue, I couldn't help it! But anyways, do you still have that green dress I lent you? I was wondering if I'd be able to have it back. Me and Scott are going on a date and I would simply love to wear that dress." The southern belle smiled at Jean from across the room.

"Sure, ah'll just go get it as soon as Scooter let's us outa heah."

"X-Men, report to the proffesor's office ASAP" With that said, the X-Men's 'fearless leader' left the room, soon to be followed by the mass of people in the kitchen. Because Rogue was closest to the door she was able to exit the room first. She jogged through the mansion until she reached her room and plummeted into her closet. Searching for the green, satin dress Jean had let her borrow she did not hear the soft rumble of a harley coming down the driveway.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Remy stared at the door to the professor's office blankly. His mind was out of control with thoughts. He was worried that they would be hesitant to take back a renegade X-Man that had walked away with no warning. He almost made himself walk away his thoughts were so strong. However, the soft greeting from the Professor urged him to enter the room.

"Come in" The thief pushed the door open only to be greeted by the faces of his past comrades. The red eyed cajun was not shocked by the difference of emotions in the room. He knew that it was only normal to invoke many different thoughts from everyone. The emotions ranged from happiness to anger, from sadness to nonchallance. Ororo's small smile gave him enough courage to brave the crowd of people in the room.

Walking up to the professor's desk, Remy smiled broadly.

"Bonjour mes amis, m'avez-vous manqué?" Hearing Logan's low growl from a corner in the room made the Cajun smile even larger.

"Hello again Remy, welcome back to the Institute. Come home to stay this time?" The Professor's question was not unexpected or unwelcome. Remy let an honest smile spread across his lips.

"Yeah, dis Cajun don' wanna wanda no more. Dis place still open to Remy?"

"Of course."

"Good, i's good t' be home."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Logan sat on his bed with a velvet box in his hand. He popped it open to stare at the delicate diamond ring. He knew that Marie would appreciate a small, yet beautiful ring. She wasn't into big jewelry. When he saw this ring in the store, he knew that it was exactly the kind of ring that she would be proud to wear. He was not the best man for being able to determine what was going on in a woman's mind, but he knew Rogue. He loved her. He'd loved many women through the years, Mariko, Yukio and Jean being three of them, but when he looked at Rogue, he saw his future instead of his past. Thinking about Rogue brought thoughts of the errant Cajun.

Logan was not a jealous man, but he was afraid that once Gambit came back into her life, Marie would no longer wish to spend time with him. The last thing he wanted was to lose Marie to the very man who broke her heart in the first place. He'd worked so hard for so long. His love for her had only grown in the past five years; he couldn't imagine himself with anybody else. The Swamp Rat had looked so disgustingly charming standing in the Professor's office earlier, like a misbehaving child that could get away with anything. He snarled instinctively at the thought of the man stealing his woman.

And that's what Rogue was.

His woman.


	7. Stormy

Rogue rummaged through her closet, searching for the dress Jean had asked her for earlier. She pushed through outfit after outfit, trying to find the one. Along the way she found a dress that she had worn a very long time ago with a very different person from Logan. She had worn the white sundress on a date with Remy once. She had picked it out at the mall on a whim, thinking she would never wear it, but Remy had convinced her to wear it. He said it complemented her figure. So for him, she wore it. Their picnic had gone smoothly until he tried to kiss her. He had ended up slack jawed on the grass, smiling a goofy grin while Marie berated him for his foolishness.

Putting the green dress on a hanger, Rogue exited her room. She went towards Jean's room where she knew the red headed woman would be, but then the thought of Scott entered her mind. She wondered if Scott was in there as well. If Scott was in there with her, there was no doubt in her mind what they'd be doing. Walking up to Jean's door she got close enough so she could hear what was going on. She heard obvious sounds that warned her that it was not a good time to give Jean the dress back. Deciding to give it to her later, Marie turned around and ran smack dab into a familiar chest.

"You a peepin' Tom now chere?"

"Ya wish Cajun." Rogue started walking back towards her room when the voice registered in her mind.

_"Hold on, cajun? Remy?"_ She halted in her tracks when that thought crossed her mind. Turning back to the other side of the hall she saw Remy standing there. His mouth was turned into one of his infamous smirks, his red on black eyes flashing.

"Oh my Gawd, Remy?" She whispered, her southern accent unconsciously getting thicker.

"Ello chere, miss me?" Remy's thick cajun accent made Rogue melt. His smirk turned into a smile as he noticed her reaction. His red on black eyes stared into her green ones, he missed her and she missed him. They both felt it.

"O' course Remy, how could ah not?" She whispered to him as she brushed a strand of white hair back. "The mansion was surprisingly quiet afta ya left. Ah was kinda enjoyin' the peace." He pressed a large hang to his chest and pouted.

"Aw, why ya gotta be like dat chere?" He stopped his act and smiled a true grin. "Neva got t'ask yo' forgiveness." She twirled a strand of auburn hair around a finger distractedly.

"Ah neva wanted ta give it." He paused, his normally mischevious eyes suddenly serious.

"Will ya give it now?" The look in his eyes made Rogue's heart speed up. She realized then that she had never really fallen out of love with Remy. He still had her heart, even now after five years and Logan's confession. She wanted to sob, scream, run and hug him all in one. So she settled for a simple answer that held many conclusions.

"Of course."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Logan wanted to laugh when the Cajun called Rogue a peeping tom. If anybody was in the mansion, it was him. His room was strategically placed in the middle of the mansion, where the majority of gossip worthy actions happened. At first he had moved into this room for security purposes, but the more he became accustomed to the mansion and its inhabitants, the more the room became his easy way of keeping up with life in the mansion. Of course, it was a draw back to be located directly across from Scott and Jean's room. Especially since the couple had decided to try for another child. Little Rachel was a bundle of joy as it was, but now they were hoping for a little boy to call their own as well.

He brought himself back to Remy and Rogue's conversation. Her simple words hid her tumultuous thoughts. He could smell her uncertainty, fear of being hurt again and the slightest hint of arousal. He hoped that the latter scent was because of thoughts of him. He frowned when he listened to Remy, the man did not even try to hide his love for Rogue. He wasn't going to let Rogue slip into his grip again. He was ready to make her his wife, his woman, his mate. No Swamp Rat was going to interfere.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Ororo was washing the dishes with fervor. Remy's sudden appearance was wreaking havoc on her nerves. She had always loved him as a brother, but when he had hurt Rogue it had become her duty as best friend to hate him. Now that he had come back she wasn't sure how to treat him, inbetween the hating, loving, and indecision she was lost to her emotions. Hearing a distant crackle of thunder she reigned in on her emotions.

The African woman scrubbed even harder on the plate she was washing and jumped when it broke in her hands. White shards of painted glass cut her fragile hands, slicing into her mocha skin. Ororo stood there motionless for several moments before her mind registered the pain and the panic she should be feeling. Turning on the water she put her hands under the running water and slowly picked pieces of the plate out. Rogue came strolling into the room, seemingly searching for some food to munch on and saw Ororo's blood on the counter and in the sink.

"'Ro! What happened?" The southern woman drawled, voice thick with worry.

"Nothing much, I just cut my hands on the plate." She answered, face not showing the fight behind her mask she was struggling with.

"But how didja cut ya hands on tha plate gal?" Ororo shrugged her shoulders and received a disbelieving look from Rogue. They wiped up the mess and wrapped her hands in a towel and headed down to the med bay where Jean normally was. "'Ro, what are ya not tellin' me?" Ororo looked away from Rogue, afraid that she might see the conflicting emotions she was fighting.

"I told you, it was nothing Rogue, you have no need to worry." They arrived in the med bay and Jean rushed towards them.

"Ah always have reason ta worry when my best friends get hurt 'Ro, ah just don't wanna see ya hurt." Ororo lost all strength to hold it in when Rogue said that, tears began to pour down her cheeks in abandon. They could hear the thunder crackling and rain began to pour down from the skies. Her emotions were being broadcasted through the whole mansion and Jean struggled to keep her mental state in tact so people wouldn't worry.

"Ororo, it's okay, calm down." Jean shushed the African woman but her words weren't having much effect on her. She began to cry harder when it seemed that her floodgates were trying to close, the onslaught of emotions were coursing through her without mercy. Oh why did Remy have to return?

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Remy was reorganizing his room to suit his style and comfort when he felt the massive upheaval of emotions coming from Ororo. Not thinking he ran out of his room and towards where the pain was coming from. As he arrived into the med bay he received a pleading look from Jean to do something about the crying woman in her arms. He took notice of Rogue who was trying to hug the woman or help Jean with the burden but always kept a safe distance so she didn't hurt her. He walked over to Ororo and took her from Jean.

"Stormy? Ma belle, ce qui est erroné? Oh chere, tell Remy what's wrong." He placed his palm onto her cheek and lifted her face to see his. He gently wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumbs, love written plainly in his eyes for only Ororo to see. "You feel better now chere? Y'okay? Y'wan' Remy ta take you some place a lil more private?" She nodded weakly at his suggestion and he swept her up into his arms. Rogue looked like she wanted to protest and Jean started to go on about Ororo's wounds but they were both silenced by Remy's look.

He carried her to her room in the attic, stopping only to press the buttons on the elevator so he wouldn't have to go up the stairs. When they got there he placed her down gently on her bed and sat beside her. He pulled her into his arms and cradled her close to him. Ororo's once wailing cries were now shushed to soft whimpers as Remy calmed her. The raging storm slowly calmed down along with her, the torrential rains calming to a gentle rain shower. He titlted her chin up so he could look into her eyes.

"Now Stormy, you gonn' tell Remy all 'bout wha's causin' you all dese tears 'kay?"


	8. Huge Hunk O'Grump

"Ce qui est erroné Stormy?" Remy whispered in the African woman's ear. "Wha's wrong chere? You can tell Remy." Slowly her sniffles hushed until she rested against him, no longer having vicious sobs shaking her form.

"I'm so lost Remy." Her voice was very quiet, he had to strain to hear what she said but he seemed to understand her. "Everything's just so confusing."

"S'okay Stormy, ev'rythin' goin' be okay now." He looked into Ororo's blue eyes with compassion shining in his own red on black ones. "Remy wan' ta help ya, but he can' 'less he know 'xactly what makin ya sad."

"When you broke Rogue's heart and left her, it became my duty as best friend to hate you as well," Remy's eyes darkened at her words but she stopped his sadness with a small smile. "but, it was impossible for me to hate you when I love you so much. You are the brother I never had Remy, so how could I hate you?" Remy's brows furrowed.

"Then why you so upset?" He questioned. Ororo contemplated this for a minute.

"Because I feel disloyal in a way. Rogue was broken hearted and for a long time she hated you. But I loved you, so it was hard for me to be both the best friend and the loving sister." Ororo turned her eyes away from him, unable to hold his gaze for longer.

"Stormy, don' hate Remy, but don' feel disloyal either, 'cause you da greatest best frien' an' sista Remy an' Rogue could evah have." His smile was broad and sincere, making Storm smile along with him.

"Thank you Remy." She whispered.

"No problem Stormy." He got up to leave and as he was about to close the door she spoke again.

"Oh and Remy," He held her gaze as she spoke to him. "don't call me Stormy." A devilish smile that was all personality lit up his face at her request.

"Whatevah ya say Stormy." And with that said, he was out the door and gone from the weather witch's room.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Rogue rummaged through the fridge after Ororo left with Remy from the medbay. Even after seeing all that blood on Storm, she had an appetite that was unbelievable. She jumped when a thick, hairy arm slipped around her waist.

"Logan!" She exclaimed in surprise. The Canadian man pulled her tight against his rock hard body.

"Marie." He mumbled with his face pressed against her back. The southern woman couldn't help but giggle as his lips tickled her as he spoke.

"Logan, what are ya doin' hun?" She asked him, trying to free herself from his grasp.

"Claimin' my woman that's what I'm doin'." A scarf slipped onto Rogue's neck and she gasped when she felt Logan kiss her neck.

"Ya ticklin' me Logan!" She giggled again when he growled low in his throat. His low rumble only tickled her more and she laughed this time. "Let go!" She said amidst his tickling. Rogue jumped when she heard someone clear their throat from the doorway. Logan just stood there behind her with his arms wrapped around her. Turning towards the doorway Rogue could see it was Jean standing there with an amused expression on her face.

"Sorry to interrupt, but it's time for me to start making lunch for the picnic today." The red headed woman said as she walked into the room. Rogue took the chance and pulled away from Logan before he could grab her back. "Alright Logan, you know the rules, out!" Jean pointed out the door so he got her hint. Grumbling a bit he left the room. Jean smiled in triumph.

"Jean, ah nevah did undastand, why do y'all kick him out when it's time ta cook?" Jean smiled at Rogue's question.

"Well, we used to let him in here while we cooked but he started sneaking food while it was still being cooked. Either that or he'd try and give us advice on 'how to do it correctly'." The women shared a knowing smile. They both turned towards the doorway as Ororo came in followed by a very hyper Jubilee. The young Asian woman was talking animatedly to the African woman who just smiled as she spoke.

"Hey gals!" Rogue exclaimed as she embraced both women in a hug. "Come ta help us with lunch?"

"Of course Rogue! How would you EVER survive without us?" Even though Jubilee was now 21 she was still as hyper as when she was 17.

"Ah have no idea." They giggled in unison which made the two older women in the room roll their eyes.

"Alright ladies, enough chatter, let's make lunch!" Jean ordered from her post where she was making sandwichs. The women pulled out several items from the fridge and started fixing up enough meals for a banquet. During their cooking they shared idle gossip and conversed about whatever they wanted to. The other inhabitants of the mansion knew that when the girls were cooking, nobody dared to interrupt, it was girl time.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Remy wandered silently through the halls, he didn't have anything to do just yet so he was spending his time bonding with the mansion's inhabitants all over again. Many people held grudges against him for hurting Rogue, but some sympathised with him. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get his mind off of Rogue. Everything about her had changed, from the young woman to the strong and indepedent woman she was now. He loved every bit of her. Even though they hadn't talked much, he could see her strength shining through.

Remy was falling in love with Rogue all over again. He couldn't resist it, and honestly, he didn't want to. He loved everything about her from her spunk to her southern accent, he was in love with all of it. In fact, he wasn't sure if he had ever fallen out of love with her. He was amazed at how fervently the women of the mansion stood behind her too. Jean had warned him already that if he even tried to hurt Rogue again she'd castrate him. His eyes had widened at the time and even now he was worried for his safety. Jubilee had been very blunt about her thoughts if he hurt Rogue. She had told him that if he hurt Rogue again she'd make Wolverine cut off his penis and then she'd shove it down his throat. Of course, he had left the room without further ado.

And Ororo? She had simply told him that she wouldn't hurt him, but she'd have a very hard time forgiving him. That's what mattered the most to Remy, out of all the X-Women's threats, it was Ororo's ability to forgive him. If she didn't forgive him, he didn't know what he'd do. Ororo was one of the greatest things that had ever happened to him and he treasured her friendship like no other thing he'd ever had. Wandering into the recreation room he caught sight of Logan. Deciding a confrontation was not a good idea, he started heading out one of the doors to escape. Unfortunately, his sneaking abilities were pointless when Logan was around. The man could smell a person from a mile away it seemed.

"Hey Remy! Come play foosball!" Bobby yelled out to him turning the head's of all the people in the room, including Wolverine.

"Yeah Gumbo, come play foosball." The deathly calm voice of Logan was freaking Remy out and it was setting off his personal alarms.

"Eh, Remy don' feel like playin' none righ' now, mebbe lata?" He suggested before continuing.

_"Too late_." He thought as Logan stepped in his way of the door.

"Not later, now." The Canadian man ordered. Deciding he didn't want to lose his buddy anytime soon he went over to the foosball table.

"Okay, now den." He muttered under his breath as he took up his place on Bobby's team against Logan. The game began and Remy kept on getting jabbed with the ends of Logan's sticks that held all his players. Everytime he got jabbed he was sent a glare from across the table and he couldn't help but flinch. Luckily for him, Rogue stepped into the room.

"Alright boys, y'all can play ya games lata, right now we gonna go out and have us a picnic." She said amongst the chatter of the people. Cheers followed her annoucement and Remy gave a breath of relief. Rogue sent him a knowing glance before grabbing Logan's arm to lead him outside. The group grabbed things they had packed and darted outside, while Remy took his time walking outside to the huge lake.

Remy watched as Jean smacked Scott's hand as he reached for the apple pie that smelled fresh. On a nearby blanket Jubilee and Ororo were talking to eachother. Jubilee started laughing at something the African woman said and they looked very happy. He was amazed to notice how quickly Jubilee had grown up in five short years. Ororo saw him and waved at him to go over there and he obliged her. Strolling over at a leisurely pace he stopped next to their blanket.

"Well 'allo dere petite, 'Ro." Jubilee blushed when he called her petite and he remembered Ororo telling him about Jubilee having a crush on him. A man breaks your best friend's heart then you get a crush on the guy? Ororo seemed to notice his thoughts and smiled at him. "What you pretty ladies talkin' bout hm? Mebbe 'bout moi?" Jubilee blushed even redder at Remy's teasing. He wanted to laugh at how obvious she was about her interest. He knew that he couldn't help his devestatingly good looks, but he tried to not lead her on too much. Besides, he wasn't interested in Jubilee. He was interested in one auburn haired southern belle.

"Uh, um, we were just uh..." Jubilee started coming up with an excuse, but blushed so red she looked like she was about to faint. Ororo smiled at Jubilee and looked at Remy.

"We were talking about Jubilee's adventures in college." She supplied. Remy nodded in understanding.

"Ah, of course." Remy glanced at Jubilee quickly, seeing her look like she was about to have a coniption he smirked. "Well, I'd love ta stay an' talk ta ya lovely ladies all day, but I got some stuff dat needs takin' care of. I talk ta ya lata?" He stood up from the red and white checkered blanket and leaned in close to Jubilee's ear. "Don' worry petite, Remy just teasin'." And then he left before she could say anything back.

Wandering past several other blankets packed with delicious foods and chatting people, Remy saw Rogue and Logan over by a big oak tree talking. They were really close, but not touching. Seeing what Rogue was wearing, he couldn't help but stare. She was wearing this tiny little string bikini that barely covered up the important parts. Taking a glance at the gruff man beside her he knew that he was enjoying the view as well. Sighing deeply, Remy walked through the woods and sat down next to a tree. Loneliness was not one of his favorite things.

Remy leaned his head back against the trunk of the tree and stared off at the people swimming in the lake. They were happy and he couldn't help but feel as if he had intruded upon them and spread his dirt among them. It seemed that no matter where he travelled, home depended on the people you were with and how you cared for them. Remy's days had been spent with long thoughts about home and the mansion's inhabitants. He had to admit that the people who really made it his favorite place in the world were Rogue and Ororo. Those two women were the bright spots in his life. Did he really deserve to be here? Intruding on these people's home?

"_But this is my home too right?"_ He wasn't sure of it, so he just stared off at them as all the people played and goofed off in the bright sun. Part of Remy wanted to be out there with them, either swimming or talking or just being held by the beautiful angel who had captured Logan's eyes.

_"She may have caught his eyes, but dat angel's got my heart."_ Sighing again, Remy stood up from the tree and headed back to the mansion. It was pointless to stay here when he felt like he didn't belong.

"Now don't tell me ya just gonna leave and not gonna have at least a slice of my fresh baked pecan pie are ya?" Rogue's deep southern accent slid through Remy's barriers and wrapped around his heart. Turning back to the auburn haired woman he turned his red on black eyes towards her, a devilish smirk on his face.

"Remy obviously not da smartest homme, but he's not stupid." A broad grin split his face and made Rogue giggle.

"C'mon Remy, lemme getcha a piece o' pie." They walked together over to her blanket where she had a pecan pie sitting, steam still rising from it. She cut him a large piece and he gratefully accepted it, Logan's eyes watching him the whole time. At the moment Logan could slice and dice him but he wouldn't notice. Right now the only thing that was visible in his eyes was the beautiful angel standing over him, sharing just a piece of her with him. If Logan was smart he'd realize what he had before Remy came and took it from him.

Rogue was talking about how long it took her to 'bake that pie' and how he had better 'eat every lil bit or he's gonna get it.' Remy chuckled at her expression as she kept on talking. Her sultry voice pulled at his heart strings, begging him to stay with her.

"_God I love dis woman."_ Was his last thought before Logan decided enough was enough.

"Get lost Gumbo." Remy cocked an eyebrow at Logan's demand.

"Remy was under da impression dat he was here unda Rogue's request." His smirk made the Canadian man even madder than he already was.

"And I'm tellin' ya ta get lost before I shish cabob yer scrawny ass." He growled low under his breath.

"Logan! What the heck is wrong with ya? Ah told Remy he could stay with us, and if ya got a problem with that, than yer just gonna hafta leave 'cause he ain't goin' nowhere." Rogue glared at Logan and he immidiately shut up. "Now doncha worry none Remy, ya just finish ya pie and ah'll deal with this huge hunk o' grump."

"Non, das okay, Remy was just about ta leave anyways, you just have some fun wit' yo' boy kay?" Before she could protest he started walking off. Not gonna just let him walk away, Rogue ran up in front of him.

"No Remy! Ya getcha butt back there and sit down! Ah don't wantcha ta go, stay, stay with me Remy." Her words sent tendrils of pain into his heart and he could swear he'd never loved a woman anymore than he loved Rogue.

"Kay." He said and walked back over to his spot where Logan had started glaring at him again.

"Now Logan, ya leave Remy 'lone afore ah decide yer not worth it." Logan grumbled a bit but nodded his head and looked away. Soon Rogue started chatting again, telling him all about what she'd done while he was gone. I knew dere was a reason I love dis woman.


	9. Promises

Rogue let her thoughts wander as they started washing the dishes from the picnic earlier. They had used mostly paper and plastic utensils but there were some stubborn people who liked to use metal and glass, not to mention the cooking pans they used. Scrubbing furiously at the pan she was washing she sighed as she recalled Logan's outburst earlier after the picnic.

**Flashback**

**"Marie! That no good Cajun is a pain in tha ass! Not ta mention he's just tryin' ta getcha inta his bed!" Logan roared. She flinched at his harsh words.**

**"Oh and lahke YOU'Re any bettah?" She screamed back at him. His eyes narrowed.**

**"Well it's different when I do it 'cause we've been goin' out fer four an' a half years!" He leaned towards her when he said it.**

**"But didja evah think that maybe that's not what ah wanted?" Rogue whispered softly. Logan's expression immediately softened.**

**"Marie, ya know I love ya, it's just some times I feel like we could be closer." His voice was as soft as her's, as if they didn't want to break the growing silence. "Ever since Hank gotcha that bracelet that turns off yer powers, I've been hopin' that maybe ya'd want our relationship to be a bit more physical." His eyes held a hope she hadn't seen in a long time. It was the hope in his eyes that so easily resembled the look he'd had in his eyes when he'd kissed Jean for the first time. Anger boiled in her blood.**

**"Logan, ah don't wanna rely on sex for our relationship ta thrive, if ya really loved me, ya wouldn't need that ta stay with meh. Maybe ah wanna wait 'til ah'm married ta get that close to a man." The thought apparently hadn't occured to Logan and it showed in his eyes just like the hope had. "See Logan, ya're not thinkin'! Ah love ya ah do, but if all ya want is sex, then go get yaself some hooker from a bar!" Rogue'd had the last straw and turned away from him as she stormed towards the house. "Ah can't do this anymore Logan, ah'm sorry, ah love ya, ah do, ah just don't love ya that way."**

**"No! Don't go Marie! Please, I love you too much to let you go." His blue eyes were filled with uncharacteristic tears. She paused in her steps and turned back to him.**

**"Ah hate doin' this to ya Logan, trust me ah do!" A sob choked her as she tried to speak, "But ah can't keep tryin' t' live a lie. Ah love you, but ah don't love you the right way." She hugged him tightly, her arms pulling him close. The moment ended and she stepped back.**

**"I don't wanna let you go." He was crying. The fact burned a hole in Rogue's heart that she didn't think could heal.**

**"Ah'm sorry Logan, ya gotta lemme go."**

**End Flashback**

A drop of water fell onto the counter and stunned Rogue. Taking off a glove she gently touched her face under her eyes and found that she was crying. As if her single tear caused a chain reaction her flood gates opened and the tears fell now with fervor. Dripping down her cheeks they splattered in both the water and on the counter. Standing now became an impossible task for Rogue, so she dropped to her knees, washing gloves still covering one hand while the other was wet from her tears. Collapsing into herself she cried her heart out, for everything and everyone. For Logan breaking her heart, for her not being able to love him back, and for her falling in love with the man who hurt her the most.

Her thoughts were vicious and relentless. She hated herself for continuing with her relationship with Logan. She knew that she should have let him go years ago, before it ever became serious. Her heart was desperate for love however, and he was more than willing to offer her his love. Her sobs grew in power until she could hardly breathe. She had really messed up this time, and she wasn't sure she wanted to be forgiven.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Remy was playing cards with himself when he felt the strong emotional pain coming from Rogue. He really began to treasure his slight empathy as he realized that no one else had reacted to her pain yet. He wondered how long it would be before some one noticed her if he hadn't been here. Running down the halls to where he felt the pain centering from, he arrived in the kitchen. Seeing Rogue collapsed on the floor sobbing, he went over to her and pulled her into his arms, careful to avoid any bare skin.

"Oh ma belle, wha's wrong chere?" He whispered in her ear as her sobbing increased. "Wha's wrong?"

"Logan asked me ta marry him." Her voice was low as she struggled to answer through her sobbing. Remy was shocked that Logan would propose tonight, but not surprised that he would do it. "Ah told him no 'cause ah don't love him the right way. Ah'm so confused Remy!"

"Das okay chere, 'cause now Remy gotcha, and he ain't gon' let go dat easily." She lifted her green eyes to his red on black ones and gave him a small, hopeful, smile.

"Promise?" Her voice was softer than before and her tears had stopped as she stared at him so trustingly.

"I hurt you once, it ain' gon' eva happen 'gain chere." He whispered in her ear. "I love ya Marie, Remy promises to neva eva hurt you again."


	10. Meant To Be

Remy sat down heavily in a chair and rubbed his face. He was overwhelmed by everything that was happening today. He never thought he'd be the one getting married, not after Belladonna, but he couldn't deny that his heart was already so devoted to Rogue, that it seemed more than slightly ridiculous that they didn't already tie the knot. Worry built up again as he waited for the sign to line up at the front of the church. Sudden calming feelings drifted into his heart and he recognized a very familiar empath.

"Édith," He whispered, rising from his chair. The slim brunette smiled at him broadly before hugging him close.

"Remy, mon ami, you look so happy." Her chocolate eyes sparkled with joy for him as she inspected him thoroughly. "You've been eating good, I can tell. And this look in your eyes, it's love."

"'M happy cherie, I got da woman I love down da hall, ready an' willin' ta marry me." His smile was sentimental and sweet. She nearly choked as she let out a tear for him and tried to speak at the same time. He chuckled at her enthusiasm and brushed the tear away.

"You are always welcome at my home Remy, I want you to know that. I am glad to see you at peace." She kissed his cheek gently before heading towards the entrance to the seating area. He stopped her briefly by gripping her hand.

"Édith," She looked at him expectantly, "You were right, j'ai trouvé ma maison."

"C'est brillant, je t'aime."

"Je t'aime."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Rogue swallowed nervously in front of the tall mirror. She looked at herself and bit her lip. Jean, Storm and Jubilee had worked so hard on her dress and it looked beautiful, she just hoped she didn't screw this up. After her and Logan had a fight that broke them up completely he had left and still had yet to come back. The Professor had lost all contact with the short hairy man and some mourned his loss, but Rogue felt relaxed finally. She had been so worried that he'd hurt Remy and her that she'd had trouble sleeping for a long time, but now her fears were gone as she stood in front of the mirror. Her hair had been pulled up so it was out of her face but she had insisted that her bangs would hang loose. The long white dress clung to her body like a glove and she couldn't help but feel queasy.

"Oh Rogue! You look absolutely gorgeous!" Ororo's reassuring voice made Rogue even more worried, her stomach clenched and she feared that she'd lose her lunch.

"Ah'm worried 'Ro, what if ah mess up?" Her worries came rushing out of her and her friends smiled.

"You'll do great Rogue! Remy is gonna have to pry his jaw off the floor after seein' you like this girl!" Jubilee's excitement was rubbing off on Rogue and she smiled.

"Ya really think so gals?" The nods that followed her question were numerous. She took a deep breath and sent a quick prayer up to the Lord.

"Stop biting your lip Rogue! I just put on that lipstick!" Jean's exasperated voice made her blush.

"Sorry Jean, ah can't help it! Ah'm nervous!" Rogue exclaimed. Jean sent her calming images and slowly her nerves relaxed.

"You're going to do great." There was no room for arguement in the red headed woman's words and she knew then that she would, and even if she didn't Remy would still love her. The organ began to play and the girls rushed Rogue to the door.

"Here goes!" Rogue exclaimed in a hushed whisper to the women gathered with her. As she exited the little room she joined arms with the Professor, who even though in a chair had wanted to guide her down the aisle since she didn't have a father. Seeing Remy standing at the altar with his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide she knew she was perfect for him. He looked simply wonderful in his tux, his hair was clipped and pulled back since he liked his long hair and he looked like the perfect gentleman that he was.

As Kurt began to join them together in marriage a smile lit up her face. She belonged with Remy, she knew it. There was no doubt in Rogue's mind that he was her meant to be, and nobody was going to stop them. When it came her turn to say 'I do' she did without regret, and felt happier than ever.

"Then I now pronounce you, husband and wife." Kurt looked and smiled at them. "You may kiss the bride." He told Remy with a broad, toothy grin on his face. Remy turned to her and leaned close, Rogue had turned her bracelet on earlier and she had told Remy that she would earlier before the preperations. And now as his lips touched hers for the first time in six years, Rogue felt elated. Their kiss was short but passionate, and it signified everything their love proclaimed. They were meant to be.

Fin.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

French translations:

j'ai trouvé ma maison: I found my home.

C'est brillant: That's brilliant.

Je t'aime: I love you.

(A/N) Well everybody, it's been a long journey. I posted this story years ago and have planned on revising it for months now. I finally finished it though. I believe the edits benefitted the fic overall and didn't really change the plot all that much. I'll try to get on the sequal and fix it up just as fabulous, but no promises on time! I did all the edits for this story in one night. *sigh*

Alrighty then. Guess it's time I called this story finished for the last time.

God bless,

-BlessedMay


End file.
